


In Other Lands

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Killing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pining Link, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sarcasm, Slash, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link & his former best friend turned enemy compromise on their different paths they both are unsure of walking.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I wanted to write something like this for awhile, but I needed to gather more information or ideas for it. However, I decided to simply write something to get it going. So, the first chapter will be more like a prologue. :) This fic won't be as long as The Hero's Ascension. :D I don't think I can focus on that many fics atm...since I have so many ongoing one's. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Link was crouched in the grass, being still as the wind that caressed his cheek. He held his bow and arrow, and waited for his chance. More Bokoblins have been showing up around this area of the valley, and most soldiers were meant to secure the area and to hunt any Bokoblins that were getting way too close to Hateno Village.

He heard something soft coming up behind him and reached for the knife sitting in his holster on his thigh. The noise grew as he curled his fingers around the handle, and twisted around, bringing the knife up, and going immensely still at the sight of his best friend, Noa. 

“I almost killed you,” Link glared.

Noa grinned, knocking Link’s hand away from him and was knelt in the grass with him. “Good thing, right? Probably be your only ever kill.” 

Link rolled his eyes, “I killed before.”

“No,” Noa narrowed his eyes at Link, “you_ trained _ to kill, not that you ever did.”

“Just because you took out an encampment before, doesn’t mean you’re better,” said Link, hating his inner thoughts and jealous’s coming out through harsh whispers. 

Noa clicked his tongue. “Maybe today things will change, I know you’ll be able to do it, Link. You just have to believe in yourself.”

“No need to take those proclamations from your mother,” Link said, glaring at Noa. “I just want to make sure Hateno is safe for another night.”

“Then let’s make sure it is,” Noa said, gesturing toward the trees, “when I was coming this way, I spotted a few.”

Link glared, nudging Noa in the shoulder. “Why are you here talking to me? You should’ve told the lieutenant, you idiot.”

“Hey, I just wanted to save this for you,” Noa said, “don’t I always save the best for you?”

“I think you’re confusing me with _ you _, Noa,” Link said. “You should tell the lieutenant.” 

“I will,” Noa said, tugging on Link’s shirt. “Come with me, let’s go massacre them before they leave.”

Link sighed. He didn’t know why Noa liked doing this. He’s supposed to tell the lieutenant, not Link. Except, Link found himself following Noa through the trees, making sure that they were quiet as they made their way past the first pathway that led to the village. It was well guarded up ahead, a few paces downwards. They wanted to be secure so the people of their village is safe. 

Noa was draped in shadow as Link followed him past another group of trees, glowing mushrooms, and small creatures that were scurrying away from them. When Noa stopped, Link settled beside him and he almost gasped as he stared at several Bokoblins and Moblins hanging around an overgrown field. 

“No,” Link whispered.

“Oh, yes,” Noa knocked his arrow and sent one flying before Link could stop him. Noa was always a good shot, better than Link, and when the arrow slammed right into a Moblin’s head, the arrow head coming through the other side, and its body fell as the blood eased out. Link wanted to throw up, but it was already too late. 

Noa had started something, and when the other Bokoblins and Moblin’s noticed what happened, they took out their weapons, and Link was forced to take out his. 

“Come on,” Noa said, his grin fierce in the moonlight as his white hair made his red eyes look hollow. 

The next thing Link knew, he was rushing toward the Bokoblins and Moblins, heart thudding inside his chest, gripping the handle of his sword. And the first slice of a Bokoblin hadn’t been what he thought it’d end up to be. The sword sunk with ease, and the blood came shooting out, a sort of dark miasma that Link had to escape from, as he moved on instinct instead of fear. A flight or fight burning in his veins. 

Noa laughed as he killed a Moblin, slicing off its head, and cutting a Bokoblin’s arms off. He reveled in these fights, he loved them while Link hated it. And when the fighting slowed down, and Link had fell backwards on the soft grass, arms barely able to keep himself up, as he panted from the exertion, and stared at Noa who was drenched in their blood. 

There was something strange about him. Link couldn’t explain what it was, but it scared him. And Noa made his way over to Link and extended his hand out to him. He hesitated, and Noa noticed, and Link couldn’t stop the fear that he might be next, but Link, foolishly, took Noa’s hand and was helped to his feet. 

Their trek back to the village was short lived. They hadn’t talked the entire time, besides when the lieutenant found them. He was amazed, but ended up scolding them about their reckless plan. They could’ve died, and in some way, should’ve. 

Noa said nothing, there was a grim look in his eyes, in the way he had shut down. And for the past few days afterwards as more raids came to a crawl and finally stopped. There were no more monsters coming near the village. 

Noa disappeared. 

Link didn’t understand it. One moment he woke up, and the next, he was told Noa left with a group of Sheikah. Something about more training, and that he won’t be back for some time. 

Link could visit him in Kakariko village, but the trek there was also dangerous. Fraught with monsters that Link wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fight off. 

He stood at the entrance of Hateno village, unsure of why Noa left without telling him. Why? And in some way, Link knew why he left, and why he hadn’t told him. Something happened during the days when they spent out in the wilds with their weapons, quiet and waiting. 

All that waiting had made Noa impatient.

It wasn’t enough for him, and Link witnessed the result of it. Maybe he thought that he’d find resolution for it elsewhere, Link just wished that Noa would’ve told him about his plans to leave. 

He wished he hadn’t left, but Link couldn’t lie to himself, he didn’t mind that Noa was gone.


	2. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has been quiet, and his emotions kept tightly concealed, until he comes upon his friend behind the mask.

A year went by, and Link was sitting on the hill near his house. He was watching the sunset, while holding onto _ his _sword. He wanted a moment of his own within his village. A time to think, even how limited it was to him.

There were strong responsibilities he was meant to undertake, and soon he’ll confront it all for Hyrule.

Link let out a yawn and wandered back toward his home. The darkness drained the light from the grass and the trees, and the glint on the surface of the pond. He slowed his pace when he heard a subtle sound, he wasn’t sure what it was as he glanced back over his shoulder and found no one behind him.

The village was quiet, and rarely no one wandered around. He continued inside his home where he got ready for bed by placing the sword beside his bed, then taking off his shoes, socks, then his pants, while keeping his shirt on as he crawled beneath the covers.

He was out quickly, and the second his eyes opened, it didn’t feel like it was enough. As if he hadn’t really slept at all. He stayed underneath his blankets longer than he was meant too. His body wanting the comfort of the blanket and the softness of his pillow.

Link groaned to himself as he pushed himself up and stood up from his bed.

_ This was it, right? _

About thirty minutes later, Link was strolling away from his home with the sword strapped to his back. He waved at a few villagers before heading toward the entrance of Hateno Village.

One of the villagers noticed him and gave him a wide smile. “Leaving to the castle. I hope you have a pleasant walk there.”

Link nodded at the man then continued on his way. There was something about the villagers that were kind as he grew older, but there was also the discomfort of the change that came with who he was now. He didn’t resemble the child they had known, nor the one who grew up under them and have now outranked each and everyone of his former peers and teachers.

_ “Why doesn’t he talk anymore?” _

_ “That’s his own choice.” _

_ “Poor thing, if only...someone could care for him, but what he’s doing is important.” _

_ “Too important, we must not think otherwise.” _

Why should they? He is who he is now that he held the Master Sword that most weren’t able to take from the pedestal. He was meant to be grateful to the Goddess, to the royal family, and the princess. This was who he was, and there was no point in questioning that sentiment.

The walk was as pleasant as the farmer had said. The breeze was warm, the sky was blue and bright with puffy clouds spread out. The bokoblins that were on the road, hiding within the tall grass, were easy to dispatch. He wanted to enjoy the moment on his own before it was taken from him.

Link stopped in the middle of the road. His heart raced at the thought, then at the tight feeling in his chest. The fear that was creeping up on him, and the thoughts that followed.

He was the hero they had all been waiting for, and he was meant to protect the princess and the entirety of Hyrule. That was his duty, nothing more.

Yet...maybe he wanted more, or maybe less than all of this.

He sat in the road, trying to gather his thoughts and push back the turmoil that began to cluster. He needed the moment before he truly lost himself to those chaotic thoughts. He had to make sure that he was capable, and loyal. He couldn’t falter under these strict rules and responsibilities.

_ I’m only seventeen. _

Link let out a shuddered breath, then finally rose from the ground, brushed off the dirt and continued walking. The tight feeling was still persisting, but he was able to brush most of those terrible thoughts from overcrowding his mind. He was okay, and that will have to be enough.

Half the day faded as he continued walking, and when he reached Fort Hateno, it was already the afternoon where he stopped at the stable to eat an apple.

A few stable workers and travelers were talking amongst each other.

Link listened as he sat at one of the circular wooden tables, the chair was a bit wobbly, but balancing himself was easy.

“More and more have made their way throughout the region,” one of the travelers spoke, shaking her head. “We’ve gotten the King’s Guard to look into it, but the authorization has taken its toll since they need most of the soldiers at Hyrule castle.”

“Once the _ inevitable _happens?” a young man asked, holding a round wooden shield with an ox symbol on the back. It was dented, and was chipped, barely a usable item to be carrying around in these parts, at least for being a traveler.

“Yes, yes,” an older man spoke, he was one of the stable workers, and didn’t look pleased by the young man’s skepticism. “The king is capable of keeping everyone safe, including his daughter. Whatever he thinks will help is well needed, so don’t try to deny that.”

“Hey, I’m not denying anything.” The young man shook his head, soft brown strands of hair touched the side of his face, while he crossed his arms over his chest. “It wouldn’t kill them to send a few soldiers around these parts simply to scare off the Yiga clan, they’ve been terrorizing way too much lately.”

Link got up from his seat and sauntered out. He didn’t need to hear anymore, he already knew what they were talking about.

The Yiga clan were an insidious group of people who were dead set on killing the king, and most likely, the princess because of her ability of using the Goddess’ power. They held themselves in great esteem over the calamity that was meant to take over the world.

There were way too many attempted assassinations, which made Link realize his own duties were solely for the safety of the royal family. If he lingered for far too long, things might get worse, and he’ll have to continue blaming himself for what happened.

Link set out again, walking toward the bridge that led to one side of the ravine. Sooner or later he’ll have to get a horse, but for now, he was fine with walking. The day was draining away the beautiful sky, and dimming the blue away as the sun became a more orange color, deepening the shadows around the trees as he walked along the path.

The same feeling he had gotten earlier returned. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he wasn’t about to ignore his own feelings towards it. His instincts told him way too much, and it had saved his life in the past.

Link pulled the sword from his scabbard, and as it glowed a faint blue, he blocked an incoming attack from a person covered completely in red with a white mask. They held a long bow on their back with a quiver of arrows, but the weapon they were attacking him with was a sickle. The blade sang against his own before they pushed against one another, giving themselves distance as Link went into a fighting stance.

From what he knew, this was a foot soldier of the Yiga Clan. They must’ve also known who he is because of the weapon he now holds. It would be easy for them to target him while he’s alone, but Link would not run when he also knew that he was capable in a fight, able to hold them off since he had fought numerous soldiers, monsters, and several foot soldiers in the past.

He was not weak in the least.

This fight will be over soon.

Link waited for the foot soldier to attack. Like most, they were quiet, yet sometimes they revealed their gender. Not like it mattered, these assassins were dangerous to the average traveler who didn’t know they’re fighting skill.

The foot soldier disappeared, and Link moved back, then glanced around. Truly, the night was darkening every inch of the forest he was now surrounded in. The trees blotted out the crescent moon above him.

Link dodged the incoming attack that came in the form of arrows. He struck them down, then parring the next attack as the sickle struck his sword. He shoved them back, and almost sliced them in the side. They were quick and moved out of his way before attacking again. This vicious dance continued until Link managed to cut them in the arm, earning a low hiss from their mouth beneath the mask.

He panted low, trying his best not to grin, but his emotions betrayed him as he tried attacking the foot soldier again.

They moved out of the way, back and forth, side to side, disappearing again and again. Arrow after arrow, until Link was forced against a tree, and the sickle barely cut him in the side of the head, the sharp end sliced into the bark of the tree before a fist came and slammed into the side of his head.

Link gasped, losing his footing over an upturned root, he fell to the ground hard, fingers grasping for the handle of the Master sword before it was kicked out of his way.

The foot soldier panted, then let out an amused chuckle as they placed a foot on Link’s hand, pulling a pained groan from the back of his throat.

“It has been a long time, hasn’t it, Link?”

He blinked, mind spinning, heart racing. Then...the voice sounded too familiar, and that same anxious feeling that tightened in his chest from earlier returned. It was panic this time as he turned his eyes up toward the Yiga foot soldier who took off their mask, revealing strands of white hair, and red eyes, with a sharp smirk pulled on their lips.

Link’s mouth parted, and the first word in awhile, escaped him. “Noa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to write a long story. I just wanted something simple, probably why the reveal is so quick, but whatever. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	3. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, and his former best friend turned enemy, have a pleasant talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I guess I lost my drive for writing anything LOZ related. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to deny it, but the truth was standing right in front of him. Short ice colored hair glinted in the moonlight, his red eyes that were once familiar were now strange and uncertain to Link as he was tied to the tree, a blade close to his neck in case he tried to fight.

_ Why is this happening? _

Noa picked up the Master Sword, examining it. He seemed perplexed by the sight of it before dropping it at Link’s feet as if it were a useless toy. The way he had handled it bothered Link.

“It shouldn’t have been you,” Noa said, picking up his mask that was knocked from his face.

“Me?” Link scoffed. “What about you? You’re...you’re one of _ them! _” 

“Them…” Noa mused, grasping the handle of his weapon and pulling it free from the dirt. “You’ve changed a lot, Link. I recall once you didn’t want to venture out of Hateno, and here you are, even the skills you acquired matched up to mine. You would have killed me if it wasn’t the root that tripped you inadvertently saving my life.”

Link gritted his teeth. Why was Noa speaking as if this was nothing more than a game between them? As if the last few years without Noa wasn’t as empty as it was, and seeing him like this, donning their sigil and their mask. He had almost killed him...no, they had almost killed one another.

“Why did you join them?” Link asked, the desperation easing through his teeth, and the breath coming out, the shock of it all that he couldn’t ignore. “You know what they’ll do to me!”

Noa went still, he had turned his gaze away from Link before meeting his eyes. There was something there, but Link hadn’t seen his best friend in a long time, and he was looking at a stranger with a weapon pointed at him.

“My team died...and I was taken…” Noa shrugged like it was no big deal. And all Link could do was stare at him while Noa picked up the Master Sword and examined it, then he tossed it at Link’s feet. “So, you’re the real deal, aren’t you?”

Link gritted his teeth. “That’s all you can say? You...got kidnapped, Noa!”

“I know what happened, idiot,” Noa hissed, glaring at Link. “It wasn’t like I could go back, and the Yiga didn’t let me go right away. I didn’t even want to go back.”

He didn’t want to go back? Is Link hearing this correctly? Was this even right? No. Noa wasn’t like this, he was a kind person who liked helping others, why was his best friend standing before him with a glare in his eyes, and who is probably going to kill him soon.

“What are you talking about?” Link asked, unable to process what Noa was saying. “You...had the choice to come back, but you didn’t. You chose them over the village, over everyone who you grew up with.” Link struggled, kicking at the ground as he gritted his teeth, grunting low in his throat. “I can’t believe you chose the Yiga Clan over me!”

“I didn’t!” Noa snarled, fingers curling at his sides.

“You did, you liar, you chose them over me, and for what...to spend a year in their stupid den, getting brainwashed—”

Noa stomped his way over to Link, kicking him until Link was forced to stop fighting. “I am not brainwashed!”

“You’re so brainwashed you don’t even know that you are,” Link said, ignoring the pain in his side, and glaring into Noa’s red eyes. A year, and this is what happened to Noa. He turned his back against Hateno, against Link, and worst of all, against the Royal Family. This was a breach of protocol, disloyalty against who Link is now that he holds the Master Sword, and the King of Hyrule. If anyone finds out about Noa’s switched alliance, then he’ll be sentenced to death simply for being a threat to the princess herself.

This was bad.

He had to get to his sword before Noa kills him, and even that was hard to process. Would Noa, his best friend, kill him?

“I would’ve killed the _ Chosen Hero _ if it wasn’t you,” said Noa, his voice quiet, as he stared down at Link who had to peer up at him.

“You’re going to kill me?”

Noa scoffed. “I don’t want to kill you—”

“You just said—”

“If you weren’t the one holding the sword—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Link said, cutting Noa off. Noa pushed himself away from Link, “I’m the one who took the sword from the pedestal in the Lost Woods, I spoke to the Great Deku Tree, I was knighted by Princess Zelda. My duty is to the Royal Family, and to this Kingdom, and Noa, you...you made a mistake joining the Yiga clan!” He was so out of breath, but he couldn’t help it, he had to yell in case he made another error in his already confused emotional state.

“I didn’t join them…” Noa said softly, turning his gaze away from Link.

Link rolled his eyes as he wiggled out of his restraints. “Oh yeah, and what do you call this than what it is, Noa? You’re a traitor.”

Noa growled in his throat as he spun back around without noticing the shadows from the trees a few feet away. “I had no other choice, Link!”

Link didn’t either. Not when he escaped the ropes, grabbed a hold of his Master Sword while Noa pulled out his blade, and in a few short seconds, two bodies hit the ground, their groans barely audible.

“Link…” Noa turned around, his blade had blood slipping down to the tip, dripping onto the ground.

“For an assassin out to get me, you really can’t seem to watch your own back,” Link said, holding his Master Sword with blood splattered across it.

Noa frowned at him. “You have blood on your face.”

“You do too, idiot.”

“You enjoy killing way too much for a hero of this realm,” said Noa as he pulled a thin cloth from his side and wiped off the blood from his blade, then tossed it at Link who was looking for his holster.

“No one said I couldn’t enjoy it.”

Noa chuckled, the first real sound that was familiar to Link’s ears as he quickly rid the blood from his sword, then tossed the cloth at Noa who tossed it into a bush nearby. “Thanks, _ hero_.”

Link scoffed, stepping away from Noa. “That doesn’t make you trustworthy just because you had my back. You probably want to kill me yourself, or take me back to your master.”

Noa sneered at him. “You’re really pathetic. If anything, I’d rather protect you from any other Yiga Clansmen who’d come after you, because they will.”

That did not sound like anything Noa had been going on about earlier. This was different. “You work for them, why choose to betray them? Oh wait, that’s what you are, isn’t it, traitor.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“It’s what you are, Noa.”

Noa shook his head and sheathed his blade. “I would take you back if I felt any stronger allegiance to them, but I don’t. I just killed a so-called comrade of mine, and I’m sure there are more hiding around here. They will inform of my disappearance soon, including these two.” He kicked the two dead bodies that were now making a mess in the dirt.

“All of this and for what?” Link asked, sheathing his sword, and glaring at Noa. How was he going to trust him after what he did, and not bothering to return to Hateno if he ever had the chance to escape from the Yiga Clans. From the look of it, Noa gained their trust enough to do so, but maybe he wasn’t all that trusting to a few others if they tried to kill him and Link at the same time.

Noa stared at Link, then took a few steps and stopped when Link hesitated. “For you.” He sighed. “You were the only one I could really think of while I was in the Yiga Clan when they first brought me there. How could I not think of you…”

Link furrowed his brows, unsure where all this was coming from. “You left the village without even saying goodbye to me. No one said anything, then I was—”

“I know.” Noa raked his fingers through his short hair. “I’m sorry for not saying goodbye.”

Link looked to the path where he had been walking before getting ambushed by Noa. “They’re expecting me at the castle by tomorrow afternoon. If I don’t get there, they’re going to send out troops to look for me. I have to be there, and with your so-called comrades hanging around, I’d rather not make this anymore complicated than it already is.”

“Fine,” said Noa, gesturing to a thinner path leading into the grass and up a hill. “There’s a hollowed out tree nearby. We can stay there for the night. It’ll give us cover from any of my _friends_, then I’ll take you to the castle.”

“Like I honestly need an escort,” said Link, walking toward the path that Noa gestured too.

“With the way I easily took you down, I’m surprised you don’t have one.”

Link rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Even though the betrayal stung, Noa was here, and he was happy. Not like he could say how happy he felt, but right now, at least Noa wasn’t dead.


End file.
